Lennova Alirow
Lennova Alirow is a "hero" in Alien Origins but also appears in the succeeded series Ageless. She first appeared in Moving On Up as a child than as a teenager and remained one as so. She is a Human from the planet Earth. Appearance She wears a pink short sleeve fitted shirt with a pair of blue jeans for pants with a custom belt that she made herself. Her shoes are simple tricked out sneakers with white socks. She has long brown hair and blue eyes, with skin that has some decent color to it despite spending a lot of time in a lab indoors. In addition to her outfit, she has a hair barrette of a compass or star design that is of coppery orange and silver-grey color, gauntlets on both of her wrists of coppery orange and silver-grey as well, and goggles that are coppery orange for the straps and honey gold yellow for the lenses. Personality A passionate nerd, that can hold her own. When it comes to her friends and family, she is caring and supportive of them. In the future, she is a practically a super mom with how she can keep her house in one piece. Powers and Abilities She has enhanced intelligence, which shows when she can decipher many problems and understand complex machinery. Lennova can speak and understand many languages in the world and across the cosmos. Some do take longer to get the hang of, though. Weaknesses In development, but for the most part she is still human, and they have balanced skill sets but are still not the strongest life out there. Biography She is a bright girl with intelligence that is near impossible to compete with. Ever since she was little, she wanted to go to space and find out the secret of the universe, and that certainly came true. One day when she was 10, she left an experiment alone to go outside and play with her sister and the other that sort of bullying her. Her experiment exploded from an accidental friend and later boyfriend and eventual husband sort of set it off and well it went kaboom. She was about to be expelled when a teacher came in with an alternative solution of transferring her to a school that would better accommodate her higher than normal intellect, along with her sister's tough personality. It didn't take much convincing and they moved to Keysville right away, and from there on out, they stayed. They met up with some strange and interesting characters, one of which caught her eye. It was a boy that seemed to be hiding something, a lot of somethings. Lennova became friends with him and joined his club, Project Origins, along with her sister who wanted to keep an eye on this kid. His name was Exzill, an unusual name for an unusual person. Eventually, as time passed, they started going further with Project Origins. They find out the truth behind it. It was about discovering the secrets of the universe, the true origin point of everything. In the future-based series, she is not seen as much but is there for it is about her children, a rowdy bunch and full of crazy powers and abilities that they got from their father. Relationships Family *Emalei-Rose Anode: Sister *Alirow Gizmo Zelementosycalien (A.G.Z): Ancestor *Skaris Cora Black: Daughter *Vio Lin Black: Son *Jazmin Nanxi Black: Daughter *Lucy Xanoxoan: Son *Xera Avonnel Black: Daughter *Codai Exzilin Black: Granddaughter Friends *Cora Ayxilla Lien *Nebula *Starronica Estra *Embarre Bleiz *Tyler Gear Tyrent *Ty Tyrent *Gizmo Love Interests *Exzill Kore Black *Lea-Ann Xanoxoan: One time affair Other Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *Her name and Exzill's mother's name are the same but with the spelling reversed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Teenagers